


Sailor Moon

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [139]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Frank discussion about sex, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Sex Toys, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform, there isn't any sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: Felicity's wedding day and her honeymoon are fast approaching. She's been thinking about how she wants to consummate their marriage, but knows that she will first need to convince her husbands to be. She decides to start with Tommy.





	Sailor Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> Questions about Felicity, anal sex and double penetration are some of the most common questions I field about this triad on tumblr. This is a topic I've thought a lot about for this universe and my feelings about it have evolved from the early days of the series. I've been holding onto this fic for more than a year. This is a complicated topic for this triad and for myself as the writer of this universe. I do think that this is a subject that Felicity would both be curious and apprehensive about. This installment explores Felicity's feelings about anal and double penetration. There isn't any sex in this installment, but Felicity and Tommy do discuss sex.
> 
> This installment is 75/139. The the chronological list for the series, with hyperlinks, can be found at http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019
> 
> If you're new to the series, welcome. The more the merrier.

Artwork by ENSM31

 

Felicity ran her fingers through Tommy’s chest hair. His eyes were closed, but he wasn’t asleep. There was a small smile on his lips that she couldn’t resist kissing. She rested her head on his chest and stared at the diamond ring the guys had given her on her birthday. Their wedding day was a month away and their honeymoon had been on her mind.

“Tommy?” she pressed a kiss to his chest.

“Yeah, babe?” his hand lazily caressed her backside.

“I was thinking,” her voice trailed off.

Tommy opened his eyes, “About?”

“Laglio,” she answered.

His eyebrows knit together, “Did you change your mind? Don’t you want to go back to Lake Como?”

“No, I haven’t changed my mind,” her fingers trailed across his chest.

Tommy pressed a finger to the center of her forehead, “What’s going on in there?”

“I want to talk to you about something,” she said, “and I’m a little nervous.”

“Okay,” Tommy said.

When he moved to sit up, she wrapped her arms around him and held him down. “Don’t move, I might lose my nerve.”

Tommy brushed the hair from her eyes and winked, “You haven’t changed your mind about getting married, have you?”

“No, I still want to get married,” she answered.

His face fell, “Did you change your mind about trying for a baby?”

She shook her head and gently pinched his side, to mask her happiness. Felicity had taken a pregnancy test the day before. She was pregnant, but she wanted to tell Oliver and Tommy together. She was still trying to work out how she was going to tell them. “No. Stop guessing.”

He held his hands up, “Sorry. You tell me.”

Felicity took a deep breath and closed her eyes, “I want to try double penetration on our honeymoon.”

“What?” Tommy squeaked.

“I want to try,” she began again.

Tommy grabbed her upper arms when she went to sit up, “No, I heard you. When you say double penetration, do you mean Oliver and me inside your vagina together or do you mean, simultaneous vaginal and anal penetration?”

Felicity buried her face against Tommy’s chest. Either option sounded terrible when Tommy spoke them aloud in such clinical terms.

“Babe, if you can’t look at me to have this conversation, how are we ever going to try it?” he asked gently.

“Forget I said anything,” Felicity rolled away from him. “I’m going to take a shower.”

Tommy grasped her wrist, “Hold on. Don’t run away, let’s talk about this.”

“Fine,” she said without looking at him.

“Felicity,” he placed his index finger beneath her chin and gently lifted it, “please look at me.”

She squeezed her eyes before opening them to find Tommy watching her intently. She swallowed heavily and then answered his earlier question, “Vaginal and anal.”

Tommy ran his fingers through Felicity’s wild mane of hair, “Do you want to try anal? We haven’t talked about that in a really long time.”

Felicity didn’t want to try anal, not really, but she did want to try making love to both of her husbands at the same time.

“This isn’t something you have to do for me or Ollie,” Tommy said sincerely.

“I know, but what if this is something I want to try?” she asked. They had made love as a threesome before, but never with her as the center. It wasn’t that she felt left out, because she didn’t. She was curious and wanted to experience it for herself.

“If you want to try anal sex, then let’s talk about it,” he said.

“No, I want to try double penetration,” she clarified. Anal sex was Oliver and Tommy’s thing. They’d taken decades to take that step together and she didn’t want to take it from them. She was satisfied with their sex life and wasn’t looking to spice things up by adding anal to her repertoire. It wasn’t something that held any appeal for her.

“We can’t really talk about that without talking about anal,” he pointed out.

“Forget it,” she said, freeing herself from his grasp. Felicity hated talking about sex. She couldn’t explain why she was unable to talk about the things that brought her pleasure with the men she loved. All she knew was that every time she tried to talk about the logistics of sex, she inevitably wanted the floor to open up and swallow her whole.

“Forget it?” Tommy asked. “No, I think we should talk about this.”

She could feel her cheeks flaming red, “No, really. After hearing myself say it, it’s a bad idea. I don’t want to talk about it anymore. It was stupid.”

“Felicity,” he said getting out of their bed, “nothing you want to try is stupid, but we do need to talk about it.”

“I’ve got to pee,” she said hurriedly, closing the bathroom door behind her. Felicity leaned heavily against the door. Tears stung her eyes as she chastised herself for even bringing the topic up. It had been a mistake. Tommy was always willing to try new things in the bedroom, but he always wanted to talk these things to death.

“Felicity,” he said through the door. “Let me in. I promise, we don’t have to talk about it. Please, don’t shut me out.”

She opened the bathroom door.

Tommy took her hand and placed a tender kiss to her lips, “Let’s take a shower before Oliver gets home.”

“You won’t tell him?” she asked nervously.

“Tell him what?” Tommy asked, turning on the shower.

Felicity wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his back, “Thank you.”

 

Felicity flopped onto the bed and derived a ridiculous sense of satisfaction when she bounced. It had been a long day, full of endless meetings, and she was more than ready to pretend like the day never happened. She’d had a nice long bath and was more than tempted to close her eyes and call it a day. “I’m exhausted,” she pouted.

Tommy braced his arms on either side of her and kissed her quickly, “Give me five minutes to take a shower and I’ll start dinner. Put your pajamas on.”

“Did you have a good run?” She asked as he stripped on his way to the bathroom. She was tired, but not so tired she couldn’t enjoy the view.

“As good as running thirteen miles can be,” he answered with a grin.

“Well, I’m not the crazy person who decided he needed to run a second marathon.”

“I thought you liked that I was running the marathon?” a naked Tommy asked from the bathroom doorway.

“Of course, I do. I’m reaping the rewards.” She gestured to his nude form, “Have you looked at yourself?”

Tommy laughed, “It’s nice to be the one objectified around here.”

“Babe, I’ve always objectified you,” she winked.

“Good to know,” he disappeared into their bathroom.

Felicity reluctantly got out of bed and dragged herself to the dresser to retrieve her pajamas. A familiar lilac paper bag was sitting on the dresser and caught her attention. She did a little happy dance to think about what sugary confection Tommy had picked up for her on his way home from his run. “You got me chocolate,” she called out to him. “I love you.”

“Chocolate?” Tommy asked over the sound of the shower.

“You stopped at Gunderson’s,” she said as she picked up the bag.

The sound of something crashing in the shower pulled her attention from the bag to the bathroom. Before she could ask if Tommy was all right, he appeared in the doorway, naked, dripping wet and with shampoo in his hair.

Tommy held his hand out in caution, “Felicity, wait.”

She laughed, “I’m not going to eat them all without you.” Felicity opened the bag and was surprised to find that a box of truffles wasn’t the only item in the bag. She reached into the bag and pulled out a tapered piece of pink silicon with a large heart on the end.

“Felicity,” Tommy said breathlessly with a look of panic on his face.

She held up the object, “Why did you buy a Sailor Moon wand?” Felicity waggled her eyebrows, “Do you have an anime fetish I don’t know about and you want to explore while Oliver is in London?”

“What?” Tommy asked with confusion. “What’s a sailor moon?”

“Sailor Moon isn’t a what, she’s a - she - an anime character and she carries around a pink wand – kind of like this.” Felicity gently bonked Tommy on his sudsy head. “Are you a good witch or a bad witch?”

Tommy’s look of confused horror turned to amusement and he covered his smile with his hand. “Babe, this isn’t a Sailor Moon wand.”

“Oh,” Felicity narrowed her eyes at the object. “What is it? From the look on your face, I’d say a dildo, but” she tapped her finger on the heart, “ow.”

“You’re right, it’s not a dildo,” he agreed with an expression that made Felicity think she should know what it is.

“Oh, it’s for Hildy,” she said as she looked to see where their dog disappeared to. “She’ll have fun chasing it in the yard.”

Tommy shook his head with amusement, “It’s not for Hildy.”

Felicity held the pink wand out at arm’s length, she closed one eye, then switched eyes, and shook her head, “I’ve got nothing. I give up. What is it?”

Tommy took the wand from her and returned it to the bag with the truffles. “Let me finish showering and we can talk about it while I’m cooking and you’re drinking a very large glass of red.”

Felicity eyed her fiancé with suspicion, “What are you up to?”

“After this?” Tommy mumbled as he returned to the bathroom. “Nothing. Ever again.”

Felicity put her pajamas on and absently scrolled through their Netflix queue. She was trying to decide if she was in the mood for a comedy or a thriller when she realized what the object in the bag was. She leapt from their bed, “Thomas Edward Merlyn.”

He poked his head out of the bathroom and then slowly opened the door. A towel was wrapped low around his waist and she did her best not to get distracted. She pointed to the bag, “Is that what I think it is?”

He grinned, “I thought we established it isn’t a Sailor Moon wand.”

“Did you buy me,” she lowered her voice and looked around nervously, “a butt toy?” Felicity felt instantly guilty at how uncomfortable he seemed, “Oh, is it for you or Oliver?” It seemed like an odd stylistic choice for them, but she wasn’t going to judge.

Tommy quickly pulled on a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt. He held out his hand, “Let me make you dinner and get some wine into both of us and we can talk.”

Felicity tilted her head, “So, it is for me?”

He turned his hand palm up. “Only if you want it to be.”

She slid her hand into his and followed him to their kitchen. Tommy poured them both a generous glass of red. Felicity held her glass out and really wished she could drink it, “To us.”

Tommy tapped his glass to hers, “To us.”

Felicity pretended to take a sip and then Tommy brushed his lips against hers, “I love you.”

“I love you,” she caressed his cheek. “Would you like help with dinner?”

“You can help chop, unless,” he made stabbing motions, “I shouldn’t trust you with a knife.”

“I think you’re safe,” she teased as she removed a cutting board from the cupboard.

Music filled their kitchen and they stood side by side as the prepared dinner. Felicity was fine with allowing Tommy to delay their conversation until they were eating. She’d clearly foiled whatever plans he had for broaching the topic with her. Felicity happily sang along with Tommy and her earlier exhaustion disappeared.

An hour later, they were seated at their farm table. Tommy was at the head of the table and she was seated on his left. She had her legs resting across his lap and his left hand absently stroked her legs as they ate.

“I’m guessing you made your purchase because Oliver is in London this week,” she said as a way of reintroducing the topic. Felicity took a sip of water and waited for his response.

Tommy put his fork down, “I thought we could talk more about what you brought up the other night. We should be on the same page before we talk to Ollie.”

Felicity put her glass down. “You don’t think he’ll agree to it?”

“I don’t know if I’ll agree to it,” Tommy admitted.

“Why not?” she asked with surprise. “Both you and Oliver have been the center of our sex sandwich. Why can’t I?”

“For starters, you’ve never had anal sex. I don’t think double penetration is how you should start.” Tommy covered her hand with his. “Babe, do you want to have anal sex?”

Felicity looked down and shifted in her chair. When she tried to move her legs from his lap, he rested his other hand on her leg. She felt foolish as tears clung to the end of her lashes. Felicity was unsure of her own emotions. She didn’t know if it was how she was really feeling or if her pregnancy hormones were the cause.

“This isn’t something you have to do for me or for Ollie. We love you and our sex life,” Tommy knotted their fingers together. He ducked his head down to catch her eye, “I can’t tell what you’re thinking. Talk to me.”

Felicity removed her glasses and ran the back of her hand across her eyes.

“Hey, babe,” Tommy said with concern. He pulled on her hand and she stood up. He pulled her onto his lap. “Please, talk to me.”

Felicity dropped her head to his shoulder. “What if I say I want to try and I hate it?”

He brushed the hair from her eyes, “If you hate it, we stop.”

“You won’t be disappointed?” she tugged on the front of his t-shirt.

“I could never be disappointed. I love you. I want you to enjoy having sex with me. I definitely don’t want you to hate or dread our sex life,” he nuzzled her nose. “You’re everything to me.”

Felicity relaxed against him. “So, about the Sailor Moon wand,” Felicity said as she continued to play with the fabric of his t-shirt.

“I thought that if you really want to try double penetration, we should build up to it. I’ve inserted a finger before and you said you enjoyed it. We can try adding another. If you’re still enjoying it, we can give the wand a try. We do this on your time table. When and if you want, we can try it with a penis.”

“A penis? A random penis?” she teased with a gentle smile.

He chuckled, “You have two penises to choose from, but only two.”

She stroked his face, “Your penis.” If she was going to try this, it would be with Tommy first. Oliver had been riddled with anxiety when he first started having anal sex with Tommy. She didn’t think it would be any different for her.

“Okay, my penis.” He kissed the side of her neck.

“I’m sorry,” she said softly.

“For what?”

“I feel like I’m being indecisive and high maintenance.”

Tommy laughed, “Babe, you do remember the other person I’m marrying is Oliver Queen. He is the definition of high maintenance. You don’t even come close.”

Felicity laughed. Oliver would hate to hear himself being called high maintenance. “Of the three of us, how is he the most high maintenance?”

“He really shouldn’t be.” Tommy’s face went serious, “Felicity, I didn’t buy the Sailor Moon wand to pressure you. If you really want to try double penetration, I will support you, but I need to know that anal sex is something you’re doing for you, not for us.”

Felicity’s chin fell and she pulled gently on his t-shirt, “Can’t I want to do it for you. Isn’t that reason enough?”

“I love you for wanting to try something to please Ollie and me, but, babe, in this case, it isn’t reason enough. We’re not consummating our marriage doing something that you’re doing just because you think it will please us.”

Felicity collapsed against him and buried her face against his neck. She surprised herself when she began to cry.

Tommy held her close and whispered soothing words. When she stopped crying he asked, “What just happened?”

“I want to make love to both of you. I want that experience,” she told him as she gazed into his eyes.

“But?” he prompted.

“But, I’m afraid if we try anal sex before and I hate it, I’ll never get to have that experience,” she admitted.

Tommy wiped the tears from her eyes, “Okay. Let’s make a deal then. We will try very hard to make it something that you don’t hate, but if you do hate it, you need to be honest about it.”

Felicity kissed him tenderly, “Okay, I promise. I won’t endure it stoically.”

 “We’re going to need to discuss this with Ollie,” Tommy said.

She wrinkled her nose, “I was kind of hoping we could just surprise him with it.”

Tommy snorted, “Yeah, because Ollie does so well with surprises.”

“He’s going to freak out,” Felicity said.

“No, I don’t think he’ll freak out. I think he’ll be concerned that you’re doing this for us and he doesn’t like to cause anyone pain, especially you.” Tommy frowned.

Felicity ran her fingers over his forehead, “What?”

He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose, “Ollie is going to take convincing.”

“But you’re going to convince him,” she grinned.

“Nice try. We’re going to talk to him about it, together.”  Tommy kissed and lightly nipped along her collarbone. “Are you still tired?”

“What about the dishes?” she tilted her head back to give him better access.

“They’ll still be here in the morning,” Tommy’s breath was hot and moist against her skin.

“I think I’m getting my second wind,” she pressed her bottom against his hardening cock.

Tommy pushed his chair back and Felicity stood up. Tommy turned her until her backside was facing him and he playfully bit her left butt cheek. He stood up and pressed himself against her back. “How about we start going slow, tonight?”

Felicity nodded her head.

Tommy took her hand and he led her from the kitchen.

Felicity stopped on the third stair.

“What?” he asked.

“Are the chocolates part of a reward system?” she asked. “I get a truffle for every new thing I try?”

Tommy struggled to maintain a straight face, “Hildy responded well to a reward system.”

Felicity’s mouth opened, but no words came out. She smacked his chest, “Tommy.”

“Don’t think about it,” Tommy said as he moved to the step below her and put her over his shoulder. “Sometimes, a truffle is just a truffle.”

“What are you doing?” she giggled as she squeezed his bottom.

“I’m going to make you stop thinking about everything. We’re going to get that big beautiful brain to shut off and I’m going to make you feel so good, you’ll forget your name,” he promised as he lowered her to their bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> I promised to mix things up, but I might've overcorrected on the kidfic postings. lol
> 
> Prompt requests are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
